1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a tax-exempt sale document creating system, a tax-exempt sale document creating apparatus, and a tax-exempt sale document creating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system for printing documents for tax-exempt sales is known in the related art. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-32441 discloses a system that reads a two-dimensional code displayed on a landing permit attached to a passport and prints a record of purchase of consumption tax-exempt for export and a covenant of a purchaser. It is desired to reduce workloads and/or human errors when the documents for the tax-exempt sales are created.